Golbez
Golbez, real name , called before his identity is revealed in The After Years, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy IV and a playable character in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In Final Fantasy IV, he is a major antagonist, a powerful sorcerer who pursues the Crystals. In The After Years, Golbez returns as a playable character. Golbez is known for his dramatic and foreboding theme music, and was the first villain of the series to get his own theme. Golbez has also appeared as a playable character in the fighting games Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as the villain opposing Cecil. In Final Fantasy IV Golbez is voiced by Peter Beckman under the pseudonym Anthony Landor. Beckman returned to voice Golbez using his actual name in Dissidia. In the Japanese versions of both games, he is voiced by Takeshi Kaga, famous for his role as the Chairman on the television program . Appearance and Personality Golbez's appearance in Final Fantasy IV is that of a tall imposing man in dark blue and black armor with gold trimmings. The lining of his cape has been both red and blue in color, sometimes in the same game - the Nintendo DS release shows Golbez's official render with a blue lining, but his in-game appearance has a red lining. The exact color of his armor has also varied considerably between appearances, from light blue to dark blue to black. Beneath his armor Golbez possesses a muscular figure and long silver-white hair, and in The After Years is clothed in a black cloak and kilt. His armored sprites and SD art depicts Golbez with green eyes, while his PSP portrait in The Complete Collection gives him blue eyes. In both his Complete Collection sprite for The After Years and his appearance as a child in the DS release of Final Fantasy IV, Golbez has violet eyes, like Cecil. Through the majority of Final Fantasy IV, Golbez appears as a cruel and heartless man who will stop at nothing until he has obtained the Crystals, destroying anyone and anything that stands in his way. He is also a cunning manipulator, tricking Cecil and his allies into retrieving two Crystals for him, and otherwise luring them into traps. As Fusoya later reveals, Golbez is being manipulated by a powerful Lunarian named Zemus by bonding Golbez's thoughts with his. Awakened, Golbez's personality shifts radically back to his true self; Golbez is horrified by his actions and feelings of hatred. Golbez's true personality is that of caring, self-sacrificing and deeply emphatic. The Dissidia series somewhat merges these two aspects of Golbez's personality. Golbez truly wishes for Cecil and the other Warriors of Cosmos to prevail, and he appears to Cecil and the other heroes numerous times to offer assistance at his own risk, as as the other villains view his behavior as treachery. Golbez he manipulates the heroes towards the ultimate goal of their victory, in particular placing the Wild Rose for Firion to find in order to inspire his dream. Golbez also has no qualms about attacking the heroes when called upon, including Cecil, but has good reason for this. Story Childhood Theodor was born to Kluya and Cecilia, making him a half-Lunarian. While growing up, he always wondered why his father was fascinated by the moon and was unaware of his father's origins as a Lunarian. His father would not tell him until he had mastered the arts of magic. Theodor boasted he can cast magic, but when his father asked if he has even mastered the Cure spell, he admitted he cannot. When Theodor returned home afterward, he saw his mother collapsed on the floor. She told him she was alright, and that she is just tired from carrying her next child. Excited about having a new sibling, Theodor went to bed. Later, Kluya was attacked by the very magic he had taught to humans. When Kluya wondered if it was right to teach the people of Earth magic, Theodor assured his father it was, comforting his father in his final moments. As Kluya passed on, Theodor tried to cast Cure on him, but was unable to. The villagers took care of Theodor and Cecilia afterward, and when Cecilia finally gave birth, she died in labor. Shortly after their mother's death, the children are seen alone in their house. While staring at his brother, Theodor heard a voice telling him the baby was the one responsible for taking his mother and father away from him, and that he was worthless for letting it happen. The voice told him he was "an insect born from a dragon's corpse", and declared his new name was Golbez. Controlled by the voice and filled with hatred towards his brother, Golbez left him just outside of Baron. The infant grew to become Golbez's brother Cecil Harvey. In reality, the voice was Zemus. Taunted by Zemus's voice and ashamed of his actions, Golbez fled civilization. Eventually, combined with Golbez's Lunarian blood and his hatred of his younger brother, Zemus was able to influence his mind and take control of him. Golbez subsequently loses many of his memories and begins to gather the Crystals to summon the Giant of Babil. The Giant would depopulate the planet so that the Lunarians, presumably under Zemus's control or command, could live there rather than stay in stasis inside the moon. Lord Captain of the Red Wings remake.]] Taking control of the four Archfiends Zemus has sent to him, Golbez sends Cagnazzo to assassinate the King of Baron and impersonate him, using the Red Wings to steal the Crystal of Water from Mysidia. Cecil, Lord Captain of the Red Wings, is hesitant over his orders, and is removed from duty when he returns and questions the King's actions. Golbez takes his place as commander and attacks Damcyan, stealing the Crystal of Fire in an attack that kills a young woman named Anna, daughter of a powerful sage, Tellah. Tellah swears revenge against Golbez and sets out to kill the sorcerer at any cost. Meanwhile, Cecil assembles a group of allies, including Yang Fang Leiden and Prince Edward Chris von Muir of Damcyan, and heads to Fabul where the third Crystal is kept. With the warning from Cecil and Yang of the impending attack, the King of Fabul tightens the castle defenses and Golbez is forced to enter the castle himself with Cecil's friend, Kain Highwind, of whom he has taken control of telepathically. After Kain wounds Cecil, Golbez effortlessly strikes down Yang and Edward, taking the Crystal of Air and also abducts Rosa Joanna Farrell, the woman with whom Cecil and Kain are both in love. Golbez takes the three Crystals to the Tower of Zot. Once he receives word Cecil is attempting to climb Mount Ordeals and become a Paladin, he dispatches Scarmiglione to kill him. When this fails, Cecil returns to Baron and kills Cagnazzo, restoring Baron to the peaceful nation it once was. Golbez has already stolen the air fleet and placed Kain in command, who rendezvous with Cecil and offers to return Rosa if Cecil brings them the final Crystal from Troia. Cecil retrieves the Crystal of Earth from the Dark Elf and brings it to the Tower of Zot. '' opening.]] Climbing the tower, Cecil hands over the Crystal, but Golbez refuses to return Rosa. Enraged, Tellah pushes Cecil aside and confronts Golbez. After fruitlessly casting his best spells, Tellah sacrifices his life to cast the ultimate magic, Meteor. Although Tellah dies shortly after, Golbez is severely weakened and his control over Kain is broken. Golbez retreats, and strikes down Cecil when he attempts to follow. At this time, Golbez apparently recognizes his brother, and hesitates to deliver the finishing blow. Although Cecil is confused, Golbez announces he will destroy him at another time and leaves the tower. Cecil and his companions enter the Underworld, where Golbez has already gone to find the next four Crystals, the Dark Crystals, of which he already has two. After defeating his minion Calcabrina in the Dwarven Castle, Golbez appears and tells Cecil his plan. Cecil and his friends attack Golbez to no avail, and Golbez summons a Dragon to kill them. Rydia intervenes with her Mist Dragon, defeating Golbez's dragon, and with her assistance Golbez is defeated, but again only weakened, and manages to take the Crystal before escaping. Awakened Golbez does not appear for some time, until he again takes control of Kain in the Sealed Cave and has him take the final Crystal. Golbez activates the Tower of Babil to call the Giant of Babil. Cecil and his companions retrieve the airship Lunar Whale and go to the Red Moon, where they meet Fusoya who tells them Zemus is controlling Golbez and returns to Earth with them. On Earth, the Giant begins its attack, and with the help of the combined forces of the Overworld and Underground, Cid Pollendina flies Cecil and his friends into the Giant. After destroying the Giant's core, Golbez emerges and Fusoya shatters Zemus's control of him. Golbez promptly remembers who he is, surprising Cecil with the knowledge he has been fighting his own brother. Golbez and Fusoya climb up the tower to go to the Red Moon and defeat Zemus. Following them to the Moon, Cecil and his companions find Golbez and Fusoya battling Zemus. Although they easily defeat him, Zemus is reborn as Zeromus, and their attacks fail. Golbez uses a Crystal to try and turn the tide, but as he has lived a life of darkness he fails and Zeromus strikes them both down. Golbez gives the Crystal to Cecil, and he and his companions are able to use it to make Zeromus corporeal and defeat him. After the battle, Golbez confronts Cecil with calling him "brother" before the battle, although Cecil does not respond. Realizing Cecil and the people of Earth can't forgive him for his crimes, Golbez decides to go to the Lunar Sleep with Fusoya. He leaves, but Cecil calls out to him and says goodbye before he does, indicating he may forgive him after all. In the DS release, Golbez's armor vanishes as he walks away, showing how he looked before Zemus took control of him. Soon after this, Cecil ascends to Baron's throne and the Lunarians' moon leaves the Earth's orbit. Cecil receives one final telepathic message from Golbez, saying good-bye. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Golbez is initially introduced to players as the Man in Black, in Rydia's Chapter, who rescues Rydia and Luca by defeating Titan, which had been summoned by the Mysterious Girl. Though Rydia doesn't recognize him, he urges them to travel to Babil, where they eventually unite with Edge and the Eblan Four in Edge's Chapter and fly the Falcon out of the underground. .]] Lunarian's Chapter covers the events of Golbez's return prior to the events in Rydia's chapter. Shortly after Ceodore departs on his journey to obtain his Proof of Knighthood, Golbez has a nightmare in which Cecil attacks and dispatches him. Awakening among the sleeping Lunarians, he feels uneasy, and senses a strange force coming from the Crystal Palace. Journeying to the surface, he finds the Crystals glowing red. Joined by Fusoya, the two set out to investigate a mysterious meteor impact near Bahamut's lair. At the bottom of the crater, they meet the Mysterious Girl, who demands the Crystals and summons Asura to attack them. When the Girl is defeated, Golbez and Fusoya enter Bahamut's lair and find he has been petrified. Returning to the Crystal Palace, the Crystals are without light in their altars. Mysterious Girl reappears and summons Leviathan. Dispatched again, the two begin to pray for the Lunar Whale to come to them, when one of the Crystals shatters. Another Girl appears, and declares she no longer needs the Crystals. As Fusoya and Golbez rush to protect the Lunarians in the core, Kluya's spirit on Earth sends the Lunar Whale to the moon. Meanwhile, the Crystals continue to shatter, releasing Zeromus's Malice. Zeromus uses Big Bang, and Fusoya teleports Golbez aboard the Lunar Whale, who flies the craft to Earth. Along the way, numerous flashbacks of the events of ''Final Fantasy IV occur. In The Gathering chapter, Golbez accompanies Rydia, Luca and Edge as they recruit the other party members from around the world and return to Baron to free Cecil from the Mysterious Girl's control. As the party ventures through the Subterrane they encounter the Elemental Archfiends. If Golbez is in the party, the Archfiends will recognize him. Scarmiglione thanks Golbez for accepting him, despite being hideous and unworthy. Cagnazzo expresses joy in seeing Golbez again, claiming it to be an honor. Golbez responds by wishing for Cagnazzo to rest in peace, proclaiming that they may one day share the same fate. Barbariccia begs her former master's forgiveness for attacking him. At the end of the Subterrane, the party is attacked by Cecil's Dark Knight doppelganger. Golbez takes a mortal hit meant for his younger brother, giving Cecil the will to fight on. If Ceodore and Rosa are in the party with Golbez and Cecil, then Golbez will survive the battle, but if they are not present, he perishes. Upon the Creator's defeat, Cecil and his party return home. Should Golbez survive, he appears in a flashback in Mount Ordeals along with Cecil, Rosa, Kain and Ceodore where it is revealed he has decided to go back to the Moon to look for Fusoya and make sure the other Lunarians are safe. As he leaves, Ceodore hopes they may meet again to which Golbez answers "Thank you", the same line he said to Cecil in Final Fantasy IV before departing. If Golbez perishes, a scene is witnessed at his grave site. In the Final Fantasy IV: The After Years novelization published in Japan, Golbez dies in the Subterrane event, but whether or not the novel is canon has not been confirmed. Abilities Golbez is shown to be a powerful mage capable of teleportation and telepathy, and can take control of minds, although his ability to do this seems limited. He is able to critically injure party members out of battle with bolts of energy and is somewhat immune to physical harm, as he shrugs off Tellah's spells until Tellah unleashes Meteor. Golbez is also capable of summoning a Shadow Dragon. Boss Golbez is fought once as a boss in Final Fantasy IV and knows several strong spells. In the SNES and Game Boy Advance releases, Golbez has a simple attack pattern, but in the DS release, he acquires elemental weaknesses and resistances, casts stronger magic than before and is overall a much more difficult enemy. ''Final Fantasy IV'' Golbez appears as a playable character during two AI-controlled fights at the end of the game, fighting Zemus and Zeromus alongside Fusoya. He knows the Black Magic spells Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Meteor and Twincasts Double Meteor with Fusoya. As a child, Golbez was attempting to learn Cure, but has no proficiency with White Magic as an adult. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Golbez can equip swords, axes, spears, hammers, rods and daggers, as well as a combination of heavy armor and lightweight hats and robes. He has access to the Pressure ability, which paralyzes an enemy, Taunt, which draws enemy attacks toward him, and Black Magic. Golbez doesn't learn the status-type spells that Palom and Rydia can, but has the advantage of knowing Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga at a much earlier level. Golbez's HP is initially 2,971, giving him a great deal of HP at first, but he will not gain more until Level 55, where he will be on par with other characters. Golbez's HP and Stamina are fairly high, and his MP, Strength and Intelligence are decent. These balanced stats, combined with his wide variety of equipment, allow Golbez to function as both a powerful attacker and an effective mage at once, though ultimately he is outclassed in both aspects by dedicated characters. |width="33%" valign="top"| |width="33%" valign="top"| |} Music Golbez's music is titled "Golbez, Clad in Darkness" and plays often. It uses a pipe organ for its sound and is immediately recognizable in comparison to the other songs in the game. It incorporates a musical quotation from J.S. Bach's "Toccata and Fugue" in D Minor (BWV 565), a piece which was also quoted extensively in the third movement of "Dancing Mad" in Final Fantasy VI. A remix of the tune is used as the theme for the Tower of Zot. The theme's title has also been translated as "Golbez, Clad in the Dark" on official soundtracks. A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IV album. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in an attempt to gain control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Golbez is one of these villains and stands as the villain representing Final Fantasy IV opposing Cecil. Possessing motivations and desires more complex than most of the other villains, Golbez helps the heroes in their struggles in his secretive fashion while pretending to follow the plan set down by the Emperor. It is later revealed that in his heart, Golbez is on the side of light, and works to assist the heroes in the hopes they can break the cycle of war. His alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy IV battle sprites and DS render, giving him black armor and a red lining on his cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golbez reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He plays a brief but important role in the main story, enlightening Kain to the nature of the cycle of war, information which motivates Kain to strike down his allies so they will survive to the next cycle instead of being killed permanently by the manikins. He also speaks to Cosmos at the beginning of the thirteenth cycle before the war begins again, rekindling her memories of the previous cycle when she laid the foundation for her plan to manifest Crystals for her warriors. Golbez's second alternate outfit is his appearance in The After Years as the Man in Black, removing his armor and leaving him clad in a black kilt and cloak. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Golbez has three cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One, depicting his Man in Black appearance, is of the Shine element, and other two, which have his DS and Dissidia appearances, are of the Dark element. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Golbez. ''Lord of Vermilion II Golbez appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. His Shadow Dragon is also a card. Gallery Etymology "Theodore" is a common name of Greek origin, meaning "Gift from God." "Golbeza" is a mistransliteration of Golubaeser (also known as Golubac Fly), a type of black fly named for the town of Golubac in Serbia, as Golubaeser and Golbez(a) are written the same way in katakana (ゴルベーザ). According to folk legends, the venomous flies were born from the body of a decomposing dragon, a metaphor for what became of Theodor. This is further emphasized during Golbez's flashback scene in the DS version, where Zemus taunts Theodor by calling him an insect that was "birthed from womb of dragon's corpse," both a reference to the Golubac Fly and a corruption of the Mysidian Legend. Golubaeser is also the name of a demon in the book Devils by J. Charles Wall, from which several other names in Final Fantasy IV were drawn. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Golbez is . Trivia *During flashbacks of Cecil's fights with Golbez in the The After Years, everybody uses their original battle sprites from Final Fantasy IV except for Golbez, who has totally new ones, which were also used for the mobile phone version Final Fantasy IV. Golbez comes equipped with a sword called the "Ebony Blade" in his left hand, even though he has been shown to use swords before. The sword can be unequipped during the battle and added to the player's inventory. *Golbez has a menu portrait in the DS version, but it cannot be seen unless the player uses a cheat device to add him to their party. When the cheat is used, it seems to have the same moveset Cid has, and does not have a field model. He also has a blade as his weapon. *Golbez's HP in his and Fusoya's battle against Zemus at the end of Final Fantasy IV (2,943) can alternatively be read in Japanese as 憎しみ nikushimi, which means "hatred", while his starting HP in The After Years (2971) can be read as 償 tsugunai, meaning "atonement". *It is stated that while Cecil resembles their mother Cecilia, Golbez resembles their father Kluya. References de:Golbez it:Golbez Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters